Infinite Progress
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Missing moments/slightly AU coda for the episode "Infinite Regress." P/T.


Originally written Dec 1998

Title: Infinite Progress

Rating: M

Summary: Missing moments/slightly AU coda for the episode "Infinite Regress." P/T.

A/N: I don't know about you, but I found that scene between Seven and B'Elanna in Main Engineering kind of disturbing. (Okay, the whole episode was disturbing, and that was what made it so good, but...)

* * *

"Did you hear? Seven and Lieutenant Torres got into a fight in Main Engineering."

"What else is new? They're always fighting."

"No, this is different. This time, they both ended up in Sickbay."

"You're kidding!"

"You mean they actually started physically fighting?"

As Tom and Harry walked into the Mess Hall for lunch, they noticed that the place was noisier than usual. Everyone was speculating on the latest gossip, it seemed.

Curious, Tom asked, "What's everyone talking about?"

"Seven attacked Lieutenant Torres in Main Engineering," a nearby ensign informed him.

Harry's jaw dropped. He and Tom exchanged glances.

"They're both in Sickbay," another ensign added.

Tom shook his head incredulously. Sickbay? That didn't sound good. What was going on with those two? He resolved to find B'Elanna and talk to her as soon as possible.

* * *

B'Elanna was battling a Borg drone in one of her combat simulations on the holodeck when Tom finally found her. The drone seemed to be winning, despite B'Elanna's best efforts.

Alarmed, Tom shouted, "Computer, freeze program!" Instantly, the drone stopped moving.

She whirled around, fire in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she bellowed.

He held up his hands, trying to placate her. "Calm down, B'Elanna. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Unconvinced, she continued to glare at him.

"Um... Are the safeties on?" he asked cautiously.

She stiffened visibly. _ Uh, oh... that was a mistake, _he realized as her ire increased exponentially.

"Yes, the safeties are on!" she spat out.

Unfazed, he merely said, "Glad to hear it."

They stared at each other for a long moment until he said, "Computer, resume. Two opponents."

Two Cardassians suddenly appeared, eager for combat, and Tom and B'Elanna continued with the program together.

* * *

After another hour on the holodeck, B'Elanna was calmer, having vented most of her frustrations on holographic enemies. They then returned to her quarters to recover and clean up. After that, Tom decided it was safe to bring up the subject.

"So what happened between you and Seven, anyway? I've been hearing some really weird rumors."

"Like what? What have you heard?" she demanded suspiciously.

Shrugging, he immediately tried to downplay it. The last thing he wanted was for her to lose her temper again. "Oh, nothing that bad. People just like to talk. You know that."

She began pacing back and forth, but she finally told him. "We were just working in Main Engineering when all of a sudden, Seven started acting strangely."

"What do you mean?"

"She started acting like... like a Klingon warrior. She proclaimed that she was the 'son of K'vok' and demanded to know what house I was from. Then she challenged me... and she bit me right here." B'Elanna pointed to indicate her left cheek.

"She – she bit you?" he repeated, struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Crossing her arms, she coldly replied, "The Doctor said she's being taken over by the personalities of everyone she assimilated. Apparently, that includes a Klingon male."

Tom was trying his best not to laugh. "I've always known that I had competition for your affections, that you've had other suitors... but I never expected Seven to be among them," he chuckled.

She glared at him. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," she muttered. "Everything is a joke to you."

"Come on, B'Elanna..."

"I don't think it's funny at all."

"It's not worth getting upset about. I was just trying to help you see that."

"I bet everyone's talking about it now," she fumed.

He shook his head, not understanding why she was so bothered by this. "So what if they are? Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters! I can just imagine everyone snickering about 'Klingon mating rituals' behind my back."

"I thought you didn't take those rituals that seriously, anyway. Since when have you ever been a faithful follower of Klingon tradition?"

She scowled at him. "It's still a part of my heritage, a part of who I am. You of all people should understand that."

_She's right._ He stared at her, finally comprehending what she was trying to say.

B'Elanna was both proud of her Klingon heritage and embarrassed by it at the same time. She was constantly afraid that others would mock her for it, and it made her defensive.

"At first, I thought that it was just some twisted joke that you had put her up to," she continued bitterly.

Shocked, Tom suddenly realized how serious she was. "B'Elanna, I would never joke about something like that."

She snorted. "You joke about everything."

"No. Not about that. I have nothing but the greatest respect for Klingon tradition. You know that, right? I would never make fun of your Klingon background," he said quietly.

He had spent the past few years trying to help her accept her Klingon side and thought that she had finally come to terms with it, but apparently it remained a touchy subject for her. She was still sensitive about her Klingon heritage and prone to believing that others would be quick to make a joke at her expense. Lately she had been especially paranoid and insecure due to her recent bout of depression.

_Why didn't I see it earlier?_ he mentally cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, B'Elanna," he said, contrite. "I didn't realize..."

She shrugged, still miffed.

"Come here." He held out his arms to her.

Somewhat reluctantly, she complied, sliding her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and began stroking her hair. Feeling her relax into his embrace, he tenderly brushed his lips across her ridged forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "I guess so," she mumbled. "I'm kind of shaken up... it was totally unexpected."

"I know."

"It wasn't her fault, of course, but it really unnerved me."

"That's understandable."

"And it bothers me that everyone will be talking about this for the next week!"

Sensing her tension, he gently massaged the back of her neck. "I can guarantee you that they'll stop talking about it once they hear that Seven only behaved that way because she's suffering from some kind of multiple personality disorder. And no one is going to make jokes about Klingon mating rituals at your expense, either. They respect you too much," he said firmly.

"But –" she started to protest.

"Besides, everyone knows you're already spoken for," he said lightly, trying to get her to laugh. "Maybe I should have marked you so there'd be no doubt about that."

She shook her head in exasperation but couldn't hide her smile. "Tom..."

"Shh..." He effectively silenced her with a tender kiss. She responded eagerly, her hands entwining in his hair. Their mouths melded together as they drew him closer, and she began unfastening his shirt.

Breaking the kiss, he dipped his head lower to nibble at her neck. She sighed with contentment as he continued his ministrations.

Gradually, they escaped the confines of their clothing, still exchanging passion-filled kisses and lingering caresses.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations coursing through her. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back with Tom fully on top of her. She stared up at him, surprised to see the intensity in his eyes.

"I should have done this a long time ago," she heard him murmur just before he bent down to her again. He caught hold of her wrists and restrained them over her head with one hand.

"Tom," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Claiming you," he breathed in her ear.

B'Elanna cried out in pleasure and pain as he sank his teeth into her jaw. She shuddered as she felt the warm stickiness of her blood trickle in a fine trail down her neck and the sensation of his tongue lapping at the wound.

His grip on her wrists tightened as he shifted position. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but he had complete control. He kept her securely pinned to the floor with his weight so that she remained immobilized. His free hand roamed along her naked body, arousing her further.

Soon she was writhing beneath him, begging him for more. He obliged, positioning himself between her parted thighs. With one forceful thrust, he fully embedded himself within her depths.

As he pressed closer to her, she growled and bit him hard on the cheek, claiming him as her own. He groaned in response but didn't loosen his hold on her. Instead, he began thrusting even more vigorously into her.

She wanted to move with him, to meet each and every one of his hard, powerful thrusts, but he had her trapped. All she could do was clench her internal muscles around his rigid shaft as he penetrated her again and again. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans of pleasure.

Finally, she could withstand it no longer. With a piercing scream, she succumbed to the explosion of ecstasy that had been building within her. Seconds later, he followed, releasing into her with a primal shout.

He collapsed atop her, and they panted for breath together in perfect harmony for several minutes. A sense of peace settled over them as they lay quietly on the floor together.

B'Elanna was the first to move. "Tom." She gently pushed at him, expecting him to roll off of her and withdraw. He was getting heavy on top of her.

"Tom," she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Mmm?"

"You're getting heavy."

He lifted his head slightly and smiled as he kissed her again, but still he didn't move off of her. "We're not done yet, B'Elanna."

"What?"

"The ritual."

"WHAT?" She studied him carefully for some sign that he was joking, but she didn't find any. _He's serious,_ she realized in shock. _He wants to take the Oath._ "Why?"

"Because it's important. To both of us."

"But –"

He cut her off. "It's more than just a ritual, B'Elanna."

He was right, and she knew it.

She drew in a shaky breath. "All right," she relented.

At long last, they exchanged the words of the Oath, sealing the pledge they had already made to each other. She knew that he understood what it truly meant, what it meant to her... and what it meant for them.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, overcome with emotion.

She nodded. "I love you," she whispered back.

The End


End file.
